


Deceitber Day Eight: Gift

by Prinssess61



Series: Deceitber 2019 [8]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Christmas, Deceitber, Sanders Sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61
Summary: This is an alternate ending to The 12 Days of Christmas where Deceit and Remus are already revealed to Thomas
Series: Deceitber 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598983
Kudos: 39





	Deceitber Day Eight: Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: Remus being Remus, lying (sort of), food mention, let me know if I should add anything
> 
> Pairings/ships: platonic DR LAMP
> 
> Day nine will be a continuation

"GUYS!" Patton yelled. "It's time for the secret santa!"

"We're right here Patton," Logan said trying to quiet him down.

"Sorry! I'm just really excited! It's our first Christmas with the Dark Sides and Virgil!"

Roman rose up. "Indeed it is, Padre. It will definitely be... interesting." Roman really didn't want to spend Christmas with Deceit, even if he was very kind, much less Remus.

Now Virgil appeared. "Come on, Princey. They aren't that bad at Christmas," Virgil spoke, mostly from experience. Even though he was the literal embodiment of Anxiety, he felt pretty relaxed with the Dark Sides. He felt more accepted with them and even somewhat normal, especially around Christmas. After all the "hating each other's guts" thing was all an act. They always gave each other cheesy gifts, but they loved it none the less.

Virgil was actually very nervous and anxious about Christmas this year. He didn't want to screw up his relationships with the Light Sides, though he would never admit that to anyone.

"Whatever you say, Prince Alarming," Roman scoffed.

"That is the perfect nickname, Roman," Deceit said after popping up beside Patton. He was trying his best to defend Virgil, while not letting the others know that they were friends.

"Yeah... wasn't your best Ro-ro," Remus said popping up next to Roman. Roman sighed heavily through his nose.

"Well, now that everyone is present, we may begin," Logan said, drawing their attention.

"I will start. Patton, I had you. I figured an appropriate gift would a stuffed animal. Since you are allergic to felines, I thought you might appreciate a cat one. That way you may show your... affection... while not having an allergic reaction." Logan's lips twitched upwards as he saw the look of pure joy on Patton's face.

"AWWWW!!! I LOVE IT!!" Patton exclaimed. "Thank you, Logan!"

"Well, your very welcome, Patton," Logan replied hiding his small smile.

"Roman! I had you! I made you some pasta!" Patton said, shoving a container of pasta into his arms.

"O-oh. Th-thank you."

"Do you know what the secret ingredient is?"

"No?"

"Love."

"Aw."

"And cumin!"

"Oh," Roman said surprised. "Remus, I had you," he grumbled.

"Ooh! I wonder what it could be!"

"I got you a sweater. It's even got some holes for your extra... limbs." Roman handed a black sweater with a bright green octopus on the front over to Remus.

"I love it! Maybe I should try it on!" Remus proceeded to lift up his shirt.

"NO!! That is not necessary!" Roman yelled.

"If you say so, Dr.s Seuss. Virgil! I had the absolute pleasure of getting you a present."

"Oh, boy." Virgil's words were muffled as his head was resting on his hands and his sleeves were partly covering his mouth. He was trying very hard to hide his nervousness, which was hard because he was the literal embodiment of Anxiety.

"I got you this fidget cube and some noise canceling headphones!"

"Oh," Virgil was expecting something a little more... disturbing. "Thanks, Remus," he said as he took the gift. "Deceit. Well... uh... just take it." Virgil shoved a gift bag into his arms.

"I know I'm going to _love_ it," he said it in a way that sounded like he being sarcastic, but Virgil and Remus knew he that he wasn't. He reached inside and pulled out a pair of bright yellow cotton gloves. "I-I... I absolutely _hate_ it, Virge."

Virgil's eyes lit up, but he told himself to play it cool. "Yeah, whatever," he said, although Deceit knew Virgil was happy that he liked the gift.

Logan, however, was confused. _Since when does Deceit call Virgil, Virge_ , he thought. He brushed it off as a coincidence or just as Deceit being kind because of Christmas. 

"As you probably _didn't_ know by now, Logan, I _didn't_ have you. So, I got you this." Deceit held up a rubix triangle. "The cubes _aren't_ boring."

Logan held back his excitement and kept his calm and cool disposition. "Thank you, Deceit." Logan had to agree with Deceit. Rubix cubes were starting to get boring and too easy. He had solved a million. 1,203,463 to be exact. This triangle presented him with a new challenge.

"You're not welcome," was Deceit's reply. Deceit noticed the sparkle in Logan's eyes and the fact that he was resisting the urge to solve it then and there.

"Now that we're done... Merry Christmas to all!" Patton exclaimed.

"And to all a good night!" Roman finished.

"But it's 6 PM," Logan stated, looking at his watch.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll be in my room," Virgil said as he gave Remus and Deceit a look and sank out.

" _Do_ come and visit sometime," Deceit said as sank out.

"Merry Christmas! And let pictures of smelly bums dance in your heads!" Remus sank out as well.

"Let's decorate, Patton!" Roman said, intentionally ignoring his brother's comment. Decorations appeared all around Roman.

"Alright! Logan, wanna help?"

"Seeing as you will bother me until I say yes, I will begrudgingly comply to your wishes."

"YAY!"

And so they decorated the house, and all was right in their world...

...until it wasn't.


End file.
